All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!/Transcript
This is a transcript of All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Professor Kukui: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! *- *- *- *- *'Sora Takenouchi:' Sakura! *'Sakura Avalon:' Sora, Biyomon. What is it? *'Biyomon:' We found a box and it's for you. *'Sora Takenouchi:' And it's from Professor Sycamore. *'Sakura Avalon: '''I wonder what it is. *(Sakura opens the box) *'Kero:' What's inside? *Sakura Avalon: It's a mega stone for Tyranitar. *Ash Ketchum: Awesome! *Kento Rei Fang: Yeah I'll say. *She-Hulk: Now your Tyranitar can able to mega evolve. *Sakura Avalon: Alright Tyranitar come on out! *(Tyranitar pops out of the Dusk Ball) *'Sakura Avalon:' I got a surprise for you. Ta-da! It's a Tyranitarite for you to mega evolve. Let me put it on for you. *(Sakura puts the mega stone on the white bracelet on Tyranitar's left arm) *Sakura Avalon: So Tyranitar you like it? *(Tyranitar happy) *Rhinox: I think he like it. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Oricorio (Pa'u Style)! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Professor Kukui: *(Steenee began to evolve) *Mallow: Whoa, no way! *(Steenee evolves into Tsareena) *Mallow: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Meilin Rae: Aipom show Team Rocket and the villians who's boss. *(Aipom nod, then Aipom learn to use Double Hit as her new moves and hit Meowth and Mareanie.) *Jessie: Meowth! *James: Oh no Mareanie! *Madison Taylor: Did Aipom got a new move? *Mia Koji: Yes her Aipom learn to use Double Hit. *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *(Aipom began to evolve) *Meilin Rae: Aipom! *Lillie: What's happening to Aipom? *Emerl: I think Aipom starting to evolve. *Sakura Avalon: Evolving? *(Aipom evolves into Ambipom) *Henry Wong: That little Aipom all grown up. *Rika Nonaka: Yeah I give that guy for that one. *Li Showron: Who's that Pokemon? *Rotom Pokedex: Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. A Normal type and the evolved form of Aipom. Ambipom can be territorial when it's defending its favorite trees from rival Passimian, but it also has a soft side. It shows affection by hugging its Trainer tightly with both of its long tails. *Meilin Rae: Alright! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Bewear shows up and takes Team Rocket away) *'Team Rocket:''' We're off with the new blast! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Professor Kukui: For now on since Steenee *- *- *Narrator: Mallow's Steenee gains Stomp and evolves into Tsareena, and Meilin's Aipom gains Double Hit and evolves into Ambipom. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts